the_three_virtuesfandomcom-20200214-history
Varderan
Varderan is a founding member and CEO of Pandemic Panda and The TTV Channel. He currently hosts Brainstorm. Background Varderan was one of the founding members of the podcast known as iBZP, along with Sideswipe and Starparu. The group would eventually become known as The Three Virtues and then simply, The TTV Podcast. Now, they've expanded to The TTV Channel. History When iBZP became TTV, Varderan gave over command of the podcast to Mesonak. Other hosts came and went, and soon, Mesonak and Varderan were joined by Heir of the Chronicler, Tenebrae Invictus, Kahi, Venom and Eljay. Later on in the life of the podcast, TTV put out a casting call seeking new members, and Phweffie joined the group With many members leaving, including Tenebrae Invictus' two-year hiatus, and even Eljay going on a temporary hiatus due to work, TTV was forced to put out a casting call seeking new members. Eventually, they selected Takuma Nuva and Exxtrooper. On October 6, Varderan joined with Mesonak, Venom and Kahi for a pre-Comic Con livestream, where Mesonak, Kahi, and Varderan discussed their plans to go to New York Comic Con 2014. Viper tried to join, but she was unable to do so due to technical issues. Varderan took a plane to New York on October 8, 2014 in order to travel to New York Comic Con, where LEGO would announce their plans for the upcoming return of BIONICLE. There he met with fellow TTV cast members Kahi and Mesonak, and the three of them visited the convention and then the BIONICLE VIP party. There, they were able to obtain almost enough parts to build the new Toa sets, and Varderan gave previews of each of the six new sets. On November 2, 2014, Varderan joined with fellow hosts Eljay, Kahi, Mesonak, and Venom for the livestream celebrating TTV's achievement of obtaining 10,000 subscribers. Viper was supposed to join as well, but, once again, technical difficulties prevented the other hosts from bringing her into the call. During the livestream, the five present hosts discussed the events at New York and their progress on their project, BIOcraft, while Mesonak and Eljay gave away prizes. In Summer 2015, Varderan launched a new channel, Product Showcase, on which he uploaded high-resolution videos displaying the 2015 BIONICLE sets. This channel was meant to attract an AFOL audience to TTV's content, but each video was so hard to make, that the series quickly fizzled out. Attributes of this series were eventually adapted into the ongoing TTV reviews series. Around this time, Varderan was interviewed by the video platform Vessel. The TTV channel joined this platform in the spring of 2015. In 2016, as part of a push to create Vessel-exclusive content, Varderan recorded a Let's Play of the popular video game Undertale. He was new to the game, so veteran player Prpldragon guided him through the True Pacifist route. Vessel was discontinued in October 2016 by its new owner, Verizon. This was so sudden, that not all of TTV's Vessel-exclusive videos were saved. Some episodes of the Undertale Let's Play were lost forever. In time, the surviving episodes were uploaded to TTV's Patreon page. In August 2016, shortly after BIONICLE's second cancellation, Varderan met with fellow cast members Meso, Eljay, Ven, Kahi, and Viper at Brickfair Virginia. This was followed by Verizon "sunsetting" Vessel. In the wake of these blows to the channel, Varderan launched Ninjago TL;DR to attract NINJAGO fans. Unfortunately, this show was flagged by YouTube's Content ID system, and The TTV Channel was nearly deleted. Shortly before they almost lost the channel, Varderan joined Meso, Eljay, Jon, Ven, Takuma, Exx, Invi, and Prpl; as well as crew member AvohkahTamer, at Brickfair Virginia 2017. In Fall 2017, Var and other TTV members began hosting Reply!, a show in which they respond to the prior week's YouTube comments to show support for the YouTube side of their fandom after the Pleb and Eljay controversies. Shows *BIONICLE Autopsy (2013-2015) *Undertale Let's Play (with Prpl; Vessel/Patreon Exclusive; 2016) *Ninjago TL;DR (2017-Present) *TTV Reviews (2017-Present) *Brainstorm (2017-Present) *Reply! (2017-Present) Common Sayings *"Mardi Gras!" *"You're trash." (to Prpl) Trivia *Varderan is one of the founders of TTV. *He was inspired to start iBZP by Harry Potter podcasts. *Var built a MoC, "Silver", that was featured in an early episode of Hero Factory. **LEGO tried to pay Var for the MOC, but their $500 Danish check wasn't accepted by Var's mom's bank because of the United States' odd date conventions. *Until July of 2015, Varderan did not know cockroaches had wings. *As of summer 201, the only episode of the TTV Podcast that Var had hosted was Episode 198. *While Meso actually hosts The TTV Podcast, Var usually does the countdowns to record and sync. *During The TTV Civil War event for April Fools' Day 2016, Varderan changed his name on the TTV Message Boards to Black Panvar, representing Marvel's Black Panther. Category:TTV Cast Category:TTV Channel Category:Male Cast Members